You're Home to Me
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: Bella's been in love with her best friend for years, can she show him that they're meant to be together? Rated M for adult content.


_Entry for the EdwardGetsFicd Contest_

"_You're Home To Me"_

**Fic Pic Used:** #5

**Total Word Count: 9,522**

**Summary & Rating:** Bella's been in love with her best friend for years, can she show him that they're meant to be together?

**~ You're Home To Me ~**

**Bella's POV…**

I swiped the puzzle code over the screen to unlock my cell phone and opened a new text message. Even in my semi-drunken state, I was too fucking chicken-shit to call him, though I craved to hear his smooth velvety voice. My fingers trembled as I scrolled through my contact list for his number. It'd been over six months since we'd last spoken and every day since then I'd missed him terribly. Tonight, after a night of drinking with the girls, I was home alone and I needed him.

I typed out my message and hit send before I could change my mind.

**I miss you ~ B**

I dropped the phone from my shaking hand onto my lap and sank back into the pillows of my queen-sized bed. I briefly debated about hauling my ass up and getting on some pajamas, but was too exhausted and even more hyped up to move. I glanced down at my phone, wondering how long it'd been since I sent his message. I flicked a finger over the screen, 1:28am. Fuck, it'd only been two minutes. I needed to get a grip. He could be sleeping; most people would be asleep this time of night. But deep down I knew he'd be awake. I silently sent up a prayer that he'd respond.

My thoughts were cut short by my phone chiming. My heart instantly started racing and my eyes widened when I saw his name flash across my screen. He'd responded.

**I miss you too, Sax. You okay? ~ E**

I chuckled at his nickname for me. He and I had met in the sixth grade – okay, we didn't officially meet until the first day of our freshman year of high school, so let me rephrase - the first time I laid eyes on him was in the sixth grade. We grew up in two separate, but equally small towns that were about three miles apart. The grade schools and junior highs were separate, but once you entered high school the two towns combined and formed one school. Even with them combined, our graduating class had only 89 kids – like I said, small.

The sixth grade was the first year in which we could choose one elective class, either chorus or band. I instantly opted for band; I'd always been a huge fan of music. I'd also always had the ability to pick up an instrument and start playing, even with very little instruction. I'd grown up playing the piano, so I decided to learn something new instead and chose the Saxophone. Apparently, I was pretty good because a few select students from both schools were asked to join the junior high students for a special combined Christmas concert. I was selected and so was he.

He was beautiful even back then.

_I walked into the gym, wearing my black pants, white button-up top and tie, my Sax in tow and my sheet music tucked neatly under my arm. My brown eyes were scanning the other students congregating when an unusual shade of red hair caught my eye. A young man was lounging in a chair next to the drums, a bass guitar in his hands. _

_I hadn't realized I'd stopped in my tracks and was staring until my best friend Angela came up next to me. "Stop staring, Bella," she chided with a giggle._

_I shook my head. "Huh?"_

"_You're staring at the hottie with the guitar, everyone can tell."_

_My ever-present blush burned my cheeks. "I need to get ready," I mumbled before I picked my way through the students and found the chair with my name taped to it._

After that night I couldn't get the red-headed boy out of my mind. I hadn't a clue what his name was, but I was hopelessly addicted to him.

The next six years of school progressed easily between us. I saw my mystery guy at a few more band events during junior high and finally had the nerve to introduce myself to him on orientation day of our freshman year.

_I saw him sitting alone on the bleachers reading a book during lunch. My body instinctively gravitated towards him and the next thing I knew I was sitting beside him._

_He glanced up from his book and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Sax." _

_I shivered at the sound of his voice. "Sax?" I squeaked._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't know your name, so I just gave you one of my own." He winked._

_My insides felt like they'd melted. "Bella, my name is Bella."_

"_Well, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand and I only stared at it._

_I watched in silent awe as his fingers slid into my lap and latched onto my own. Heat jolted up my arm and straight to my heart. Wow!_

From that day on we were best friends, always by each other's side. I'd been secretly crushing on him through all those years, and upon occasion, after we graduated high school, we'd both acted on it and had a few intense make-out sessions. The longer we were still just friends, the more I craved him.

So, if I haven't made it clear yet let me just clarify that I, Isabella Marie Swan, have been in love with Edward Masen Cullen for fifteen years.

_Fifteen fucking years! _

Deep down in my heart, I knew he loved me too. I just needed to help him realize that we belonged together. I needed to come up with a plan to win him over.

I stared down at my phone and contemplated my next move. I needed to play it cool and not come off as the drunken, lonely fool that I was. I smiled as I reread his message. He'd missed me too.

**I'm okay, just feeling nostalgic tonight, I guess. Hope I didn't wake you ~ B**

**You already know I was awake. :) ~ E**

I chuckled. Yeah I did.

**You feel like some company? ~ E**

I gasped in surprise. It'd been six months since we'd last spoken and about that long since I last saw him. Was I ready for a face to face with him again? Hell, yes I was.

**Sure, you remember how to get here? ~ B**

I chewed on my bottom lip while I awaited his reply.

**Sax, don't be stupid. I'll be there in 20 ~ E**

I laughed and then suddenly realized he was on his way to my apartment. Fuck, I needed to make sure the place was presentable… and that went for me too!

I quickly hopped up off my bed and made a mad dash for the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was still pretty clean and organized; I headed to the kitchen next. After spending a few minutes tidying things up I scrambled to the bathroom.

I was breathing heavily, from either exertion or nerves, I wasn't sure. I leaned against the vanity and stared into the mirror. My hair and makeup were still in place from my night with the girls, my tube top and black pants still on, the only thing missing were the heels I'd kicked off as soon as I'd gotten home.

I continued to study myself and found that the image staring back at me wasn't the real me at all. I wasn't one to dress up unless I was forced to. So, I pulled up my hair into a loose ponytail, scrubbed the makeup from my face and headed to the closet to pull on a pair of sweats, which happened to belong to Edward, and a tank. This was me. This was the Bella that Edward knew.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a knock sounded at the door. I took a deep breath and headed to open it. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the man before me.

He was just as I remembered, but I couldn't get over how ruggedly handsome he looked. He was dressed similar to me, sweats and a tee. His jaw was covered in a day or two worth of stubble. I groaned inwardly, as I'd always been a sucker for this man and his stubble. The clincher though, were the black-framed glasses perched on his nose. He'd started needing glasses a few years ago, but he mainly wore contacts, while I loved the rare times when he wore his glasses instead, because it was so fucking sexy.

_He_ was so fucking sexy.

"Hey, Sax," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, his face buried in my neck.

I sighed as I looped my arms around him. "Hey." I pulled back slightly to peer into his deep green eyes, he looked sad. "I've missed you."

Edward pulled me back into his embrace. "I missed you, too."

I'm not sure how long we stayed locked around each other or how we ended up cuddled together on my couch watching a movie. It all must have been his doing, because I couldn't seem to string together a single coherent thought.

"You're being awfully quiet, Sax. What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked as he twirled a tendril of my hair.

How could I tell him I was in love with him and wanted to only be with him, when in the past every time I even hinted at us becoming a couple he would freeze up and that's when our months of separation would happen. I didn't want to lose him again so quickly. So, I glanced down at my lap and shook my head. "Nothing," I said quietly.

I felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "You know I don't mean to hurt you or ignore you. You're my best friend, Sax. I just get so wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings that I shut down." His voice was low and gravelly.

I turned to face him, cupped his jaw in my hands and leaned my forehead against his. "I know… I know," I soothed. I placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped my arms around his middle; he gently rocked us back and forth as he continued whispering his apologies.

**~ Y.H.T.M. ~**

**Edward's POV…**

Oh man, I kept fucking up royally where Bella was concerned. I'd fallen in love with her a few years back and no matter how hard I tried, I was constantly letting my insecurities and doubts cloud my judgment and common sense.

I felt her breathing begin to even out and her body mold against mine. I gently swept away a lock of hair hiding her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She was so fucking beautiful. Every time I saw her I became more and more enamored with her. When I saw her tonight, after months of being apart, it had taken everything in me not to press her against her front door and ravage her.

I didn't deserve her. How could she still want to even be friends with me, let alone date me, after how I'd treated her over the years? Every time things had gotten heavy between us, I'd shut down and blocked her out. I'd always felt like I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't bring myself to hold her back in life. She deserved the world and everything in it and I couldn't give it to her.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken in the early hours of dawn by the alarm on my cell phone buzzing against the coffee table. I glanced down and noticed that Bella and I were completely intertwined; our legs and arms were securely wrapped around each other. Her head was nestled against my neck and her hand clutched my t-shirt.

I briefly entertained the thought of calling into work and staying with her just so I could watch her sleep, but I knew that wasn't possible. So, I placed a soft kiss against her hair, unclasped her fingers from my shirt and gently extricated myself from beneath her.

My prominent morning wood was growing more and more persistent the longer I gazed down at her sleeping peacefully on the couch. I wanted her to be mine, but first I needed to somehow prove to her that I wouldn't run away again. I went to her bedroom and grabbed the throw blanket at the foot of her bed; I didn't want her to catch cold. As I draped the blanket over her, she snuggled into it and mumbled my name. My heart soared at her words.

Before leaving her apartment, I went into her kitchen and set up her coffee pot so all she'd have to do was press the start button to have some. I jotted down a quick note on a scrap of paper sitting on her counter and set it against the front of the coffee maker so she'd see it when she woke up. As quietly as I could and with a spring in my step, I exited her apartment and headed home.

I'd set my alarm early enough so I'd have plenty of time to get home, shower and arrive to work at my lovely starting time of 6am. I didn't really mind my job that much; I'd worked for the same lumber mill since I graduated high school ten years ago. I was now pretty high up in the food chain and knew I had a few employees taking vacations days today, hence why I couldn't stay and watch Bella sleep.

The one good thing about my schedule was that it allowed me to work only four days a week, ten hours each day. I really enjoyed having my three day weekends and used a lot of that spare time to fix up the house I'd bought a couple years ago. The house had technically been finished about four months ago, but since I'd stopped talking to Bella, once again, I kept finding little things here and there that could be fixed. I tried to stay constantly busy because anytime I'd sit on my couch to relax my thoughts would always drift to Bella and my heart would break with the torture of being away from her.

After spending a few hours last night with her in my arms, I was more determined than ever to be with her, really _be_ with her. Through every separation, my parents would ask me why Bella wasn't around and what I had done to screw it up and why I hadn't married her yet. I'd always just shrugged my shoulders and told them she was busy, when in reality it wasn't her, it was _me_.

I was a simple man, a lumber mill worker and I was fine with that. I enjoyed the smell of the wood and being outdoors all day. I'd never been one to aspire to being a doctor like my father or an owner of a production studio like my older brother Jasper. I knew early on that Bella was destined to do great things with her life. I didn't want her to be stuck in this small town forever, resenting me and ending up hating me for holding her back. I wouldn't do that to her.

I'd also come to realize that I couldn't keep denying that she was my sole purpose for breathing, either. I was so in love with her. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, but I was afraid. She was my best friend and had been for over twelve years… hell, even before that, I'd noticed her. She'd captivated my attention at that first combined band concert we'd had back in sixth grade.

_I was tuning my bass guitar when my friend Ben nudged my arm and told me I had an admirer. I glanced up and my gaze became transfixed on a blushing brunette carrying a Saxophone. _

_I leaned towards Ben, my eyes still trained on the girl. "Do you know who she is?" I asked._

_Ben shook his head. "Sorry, man. She's pretty hot though, huh?"_

_I was slightly taken aback when I actually growled at him. I had never met the girl, but I was already feeling an intense need to protect her._

_Ben chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he laughed, "I won't say another word."_

_Throughout the whole concert, I watched the back of her head and the movement of her arms as she preformed. I was extremely blown away when she stood up in the middle of our final song for a solo. She had such an amazing talent; the crowd had gone wild with their appreciation for her performance._

I shook the memory from my thoughts as I climbed out of my truck and headed into the office of Twilight's Lumber Mill. Another long day of work was waiting.

**~ Y.H.T.M. ~**

**Bella's POV…**

I awoke and instantly felt Edward's absence. As I continued to lay there, I couldn't help but wish that he'd stayed. I still needed him, deep inside me I felt empty without him. I was however grateful that he'd shown up last night and said he was sorry that he'd stopped talking to me and for hurting me. He'd never apologized for that before, in the past we both usually pretended it never happened. Maybe he was coming to realize how much I meant to him, although I'm sure it was only wishful thinking on my part.

I dragged my ass off the couch, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders as I headed to the kitchen to start some java. I stopped when I saw a note propped against the coffee pot. I tentatively reached for it.

_Sax, _

_Thanks for letting me spend some time with you._

_I'll forever be sorry about how I keep shutting you out of my life. _

_I'm working really hard so that won't happen again. _

_xoxo Edward_

Tears stung my eyes as I read and reread the note. He'd apologized again. I clutched the note to my chest and smiled when I saw the coffee was ready to start. I hit the button and made my way back to the couch, and since it was Sunday, I decided to have a lazy day and stay in my pajamas.

I reached for my phone, deciding to shoot Edward a text.

**Morning, thanks for the note and coffee. I hope you have a good day at work. ~ B**

Knowing he wouldn't be able to respond right away, I leaned back into the cushions and reveled in the memory of his arms being wrapped around me, of his scent and his warmth. I needed to come up with a plan to show him that we were perfect for each other. That he was all I wanted in this life.

I spent most of the day trying to devise an idea of what to do and after a lot of thought and a few stupid ideas, I finally came up with the perfect one.

**~ Y.H.T.M. ~**

At 4:30 that afternoon I was leaning against the passenger door of Edward's truck, waiting for him to get off work. This was the first step of my newly devised plan. After only a few minutes, Edward came out of a small office and headed towards his truck.

He hadn't noticed me yet, so I took advantage of it to ogle him. He was wearing faded blue jeans, dirty scuffed boots and what looked like a light green shirt covered in smudges and smears of dirt and sweat. His hair was standing on end and his face was beaded with moisture. He was so incredibly hot that I felt my panties dampen.

Edward glanced up and surprise crossed his beautiful face as he finally spotted me. He went from a slow walk to a jog to reach me, stopping about a foot in front of me.

"Hey, Sax, this is a nice surprise," he said with a grin. "What brings you by?"

I glanced up at him shyly and shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really, just brought you something." I held out the Tupperware container to him and tried to hide my smirk.

"Oh, food…" He eagerly popped the lid off and burst into laughter.

"Hell, Bell! What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he stared at his present.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back," I feigned hurt as I reached for the container.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

Fuck, his growl should be illegal. I tried to maintain my composer. "You like?"

"You know I do, I have a weakness for it," he practically moaned, his body inching closer and closer towards mine.

Yes! My evil plan was working!

"You wanna piece of it?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

"How about right here, right now?" I asked as I bit my lower lip.

His eyes were hooded and his breathing had picked up. I'd gotten to him. Who would have thought that a little piece of cake with the word ASS written on it would bring a man to the edge?

_As my graduation party wound down I headed back to the kitchen to grab another piece of cake. My mom had ordered it from a bakery in town and it was to die for. As I gazed at the small amount left, I burst into giggles at the piece that remained. The cake had originally said: Congrats Bella! Class of 2000. _

_All that was left of it now was the word ASS. I instantly knew that I couldn't eat that piece and that I had to give it to Edward. Maybe it'd show him that I could be more than just a friend. So, I gingerly wrapped it up and carted it to school. _

_Just before the ceremony started, I found Edward and handed him the plate._

"_I saw this and thought of you. Now you can officially say you've had a piece of my ass." I winked and walked away._

It wasn't until a few years later that I'd learned from his mother that he'd kept that piece of cake in the freezer for years. So now, here I was giving him another piece of my ass.

"Fuck, Sax, you know I have an incurable desire for your ass."

"Then take as much as you want," my voice came out breathy.

I watched as Edward reached around me to set the Tupperware container on the hood of the truck, his body brushed against mine causing my nipples to harden and jut through the fabric, straining to reach him. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and wrap my body around his, but if I wanted my plan to succeed, I needed to step away and let him stew a bit.

I leaned into him. "I'll catch ya on the flip side," I breathed into his ear before I bit down on his earlobe. He groaned, and just as his hands moved to capture my hips, I slipped out from between him and his truck and made my way to my jeep. I resisted glancing over my shoulder at him, but I knew… hell, I could feel his eyes boring into my ass as I walked away. Step one complete.

**~ Y.H.T.M. ~**

Later that night my phone chimed with a text from Edward. Step two now ready to commence.

**That was a dirty move, Sax. ~ E**

I chuckled. Yeah, it really was, but I was a lady on a mission.

**What are you talking about? I only stopped by to give you some cake. ~ B**

**You are so full of shit. You wanted to get me all hot and bothered. ~ E**

Hot and bothered? Who said that anymore?

**Did it work? ~ B**

I couldn't deny that he'd nailed it.

**Yeah, it did. You now owe me a pic. ~ E**

I groaned. He always wanted dirty pictures and I, of course, always eagerly complied. I quickly scrambled up from my bed and searched through my drawers for a piece of lingerie to put on.

**Hmm… sounds interesting. What are you thinking? ~ B**

**You still wear those lacy boy shorts? ~ E**

I frowned, I had much sexier items that boy shorts.

**Yeah, why? ~ B**

**You in those panties and a tank, preferably white. ~ E**

Umm… okay, but it made my picture taking easy since I was already in boy shorts, I just needed to find my white tank.

**Do I get a pic in return? ~ B**

**Of course, you go first. ~ E**

I finally found my white tank in the dryer and put it on before lying on my bed. I propped myself up against my pillows, spread my legs and laid my hand on my stomach, pushing up the fabric of the tank a bit so my bellybutton ring was visible and held the camera out. It took a few tries to get a picture that was more than just my leg or stomach. That shit was hard.

I attached it to a text and sent it his way. Less than a minute later he'd responded.

**Hell, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful. ~ E**

I blushed at the compliment.

**Thanks. Now where's my pic? ~ B**

My phone chimed a few minutes later and I was giddy with excitement as I opened the picture. My breath caught and my eyes bugged as I stared at his erect cock, his fingers wrapped firmly around it. I continued to stare at the picture, I couldn't take my eyes off it and my mind was running ramped at all the thoughts and fantasies of what it'd feel like to have him buried deep inside me.

My own hand started drifting down my belly towards my overheated center. I could tell I was dripping with need. My phone chimed again pulling me out of my thoughts.

**You didn't like it? ~ E**

Oh holy fuck, I'd forgotten to respond to him.

**I loved it, trust me. I just got a little carried away staring at it. ~ B**

**I wish I was there with you ~ E**

**You can be if you want. I could really use some help relieving myself. ;) ~ B**

**As much as I want too, I really shouldn't. ~ E**

I huffed. What was his game? Why was he always doing this, hot and cold, hot and cold? It was enough to give me whiplash. I decided to pull out the big guns.

**Well, if you won't help me I'll just take matters into my own hands. ~ B**

**Maybe next time, night Bella. ~ E**

Goddamn him and his weird ass ways.

"Grr…" I growled as I slammed my phone down. "What the fuck is the matter with him."

Determined to find out, I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans, exchanged my tank for a white short-sleeved shirt and slipped on a pair of black flip flops. Well, if he wasn't coming to me, I sure as fuck was going to him. Just before running out the door, I shoved my cell, license and his note into my back pocket.

A short while later, I pulled up in front of his house, a house I'd fallen in love with back when I helped him find a place to buy. I slammed the jeep into park and practically ran to his front door. I banged my fists against the wood. "Edward," I yelled. When he didn't answer right away, I banged again. Just as I was about to bang for the third time, the door was wrenched open, and in my momentum to hit it, I lost my balance and fell into Edward's chest.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Are you alright?"

I pushed my hands hard against his chest and stepped back. "Am I alright? Am I alright? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

He looked stunned and slightly confused. "What are you talking about, Sax?"

"Oh, don't you Sax me," I yelled, wiggling my finger at him. "Was what you wrote me this morning a lie?" I pulled his note out of my pocket and thrust it at him. "Read it, you only wrote it this morning, but it seems like you've already forgotten."

I watched his eyes flicker over the paper. "Read it out loud," I practically pleaded.

Edward took in a deep breath. "Sax, Thanks for letting me spend some time with you. I'll forever be sorry about how I keep shutting you out of my life. I'm working really hard so that won't happen again." He sighed as he handed the note back to me.

"Is this all just a lie?" I asked as tears started spilling down my cheeks.

"Aww Sax, I've fucked up again, haven't I?" he asked quietly as he slowly started coming towards me.

"Yes, you have. You keep shutting me out."

"How do you keep putting up with me?"

I stared up into his sad green eyes and decided it was time he knew the truth. "It's because I love you," I said with determination.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

I punched him in the chest. "No, you fucking idiot, I'm _in_ love with you!" I yelled as I slunk back against the front door, my body suddenly exhausted.

"You're in love with me?" he asked tentatively. "Why?"

I looked up at him, unsure of his question. "Why wouldn't I be?" I countered.

His head hung and his shoulders sagged. "I have nothing to offer you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Bella! I'm 29 and I work at a fucking mill in a Podunk town. I'll never be a doctor or a lawyer or anything prestigious. I know one day that the novel you've been working on, these past two years is going to be published, and that it'll soar to top the best sellers list. Meanwhile, I'll continue to come home every night reeking of lumber and sweat. I'm nothing… I'm a loser. I refuse to bring you down with me." He was breathing heavily when he finished.

I was finally starting to understand why he'd been pushing me away all these years. I slowly stepped to him, but he refused to meet my eyes. "Look at me Edward." When he didn't cooperate, I grabbed his chin and forced his gaze to meet mine.

"That's where you're wrong. You have _everything_ to offer me. You wanna know what it is?" He merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's you_,_ Edward, plain and simple. I fell in love with _you_. I love how you smell of wood and sweat. When I saw you earlier today all hot and dirty from a hard day at work, I had to restrain myself from jumping you in the parking lot. I'd never seen you look so hot. As for the rest, I don't need you to be a lawyer or a doctor. I just need you to be _you_. I want you to be happy. I know you love your job at the mill so why would I want you to do anything different?"

He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to read my soul. "I don't deserve you," he said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, you do," I said fiercely. "You deserve me just as much as I deserve you. We're made for each other, Edward, and we're both slowly dying when we're apart. Have you ever noticed that?"

He nodded and pressed his forehead against mine. "Yeah, it's harder to breathe when you're not around."

"Exactly."

Edward placed his hands along my hips and slowly backed me up until my backside touched the door. "Can I kiss you, Sax?" he asked as his mouth descended slowly towards mine.

"If you don't, I just may have to kill you," I breathed as our lips met.

My entire body became covered in goose-bumps, I felt like I was on fire from the inside out. Edward's mouth was demanding, hot and hard against my own. His scruff was rough against my skin as he leaned into the kiss. He kissed me hungrily and with such intensity that I felt it deep in my soul. The need to finally claim him as my own, the desire to be ravaged by him, body and soul was overwhelming.

I could feel all of him as he pressed himself against me, his firm chest and muscular arms as they strongly wrapped around me, pulling me closer into him. The heat emanating off his body was divine, it added to his smell, that scent that was just his, manly and fresh with a hint of musk.

Edward drew in a breath and kissed me once more for good measure, licking his lips as he slightly pulled away. Meeting my gaze, he pressed his forehead against my own; his eyes were deep with purpose, as if asking for confirmation from me, as if he was still unsure whether this was the right move. I smiled reassuringly to him, because this was where we should have been all along.

"Is this really what you want, Bella? Me and my ordinary life?" he questioned, looking bashful.

I inwardly grinned at how adorable this man was. "Edward, we've wasted so much time already and I've been in love with you so long. You're a wonderful man and just being with you is everything I could ever want," I explained.

Deciding to make a point of showing him just how I felt I wrapped my arms around his strong, lean neck and pulled his beautiful face back to mine. I moaned as I tasted his lips once again, I nibbled on his succulent bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth, savoring his flavor. Our mouths opened to each other and our tongues battled for dominance.

Our breathing picked up, each of us gaining in excitement; the need to explore the other and feel as much as we could as if time was against us. His hands were all over the place; he cupped my face, stroking my cheek as his mouth devoured me, his lips slid along my cheek and chin to my earlobe, where he grazed, nibbled and sucked. He licked behind my ear and then just below, causing sparks to ignite all over my body and chills to run down my spine. I was quickly becoming unraveled.

His hands grazed down the length of my arms to my hips, holding me firm to his body. I was pressed up against the door, no room for escape, not like that would ever enter my mind, I wanted him from now to forever. I hated the thought that we'd had been fighting these feelings all these years.

His hands slowly rounded my hips and swooped down to my ass, where he squeezed firmly causing me to cry out in pleasure. My hands scrambled for purchase along his biceps as he reached even further down and grabbed the insides of my thighs, swiftly lifting me off the floor.

In my haste and excitement to attach myself to him I pushed a little harder against Edward than I'd intended which caused him to lose his balance and stumble backwards. He tried to correct himself and hold me stationary, but my clumsy self made matters even worse and the weight of my body forced him down onto his sexy ass, with me falling and landing directly on top of him with a very unladylike 'umph.'

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?" his concerned voice came out in a whisper, as the air seemed to have been knocked out of him. His eyes searched mine to see that I was still in one piece.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing you were here to break my fall," I laughed as I climbed off him so he could catch his breath.

"I'll always be here to catch you," he said matter-of-factly as I extended my hand to help him sit up. He smiled gratefully as he rubbed his ribs and placed his hand in mine.

After giving him a moment I crawled closer towards him and began to rub my hands along his arms and shoulders. "I'm sorry I fell on you, I guess I got a little carried away." I bowed my head and stared at my legs.

"Come here, Sax." He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his hips, most of my weight rested on his right leg, while his left one wrapped around me as we continued to sit on the floor of his foyer. His right hand braced firmly under my left knee, pulling me closer to his waist, his left arm wrapped tightly around my back holding me to him. We sat there quietly eye to eye.

A hungry look showed on his face and I could honestly say that I was right there with him. Everything about this man drove me crazy. His deep green eyes sparkled in the bright overhead lighting and his strong defined jaw begged to be nibbled. My eyes moved to his lips, my hormones felt like they were in overdrive as I relished in the feeling of what his lips had felt like running along my skin.

We continued to sit chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip and face-to-face. He slowly leaned forward and took my mouth with his soft lips, our tongues danced against each other in a fast and burning pace. I suddenly needed to feel more of him; I reached down and skimmed my fingers along the hem of his white wife beater tank before I slowly pulled it up, my hands greedily slide across his taut abdomen and up his chest. Edward helped me rid him of his shirt before he swiftly did the same to me, leaving me exposed in a white cotton demi bra, my cleavage pushed up and exposed.

His tongue slowly moved along my neck and collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses and goose-bumps in its wake. He continued south until the cup of my bra was pulled down and my breast was engulfed in his deliciously hot, sensuous mouth. He quickly released the catch on my bra and it too joined the pile of clothes slowly building behind us.

I arched my back as he continued his delicious assault against my hard and sensitive nipples, which were tight with arousal. He began sucking them ever so gently, while kneading my breast and spreading warmth throughout my entire body.

"Edward, I need you. I need to feel you inside me, please! Make love to me!" I begged, unable to take this form of torture any longer. I hated that I sounded needy, but that was what he'd reduced me to. He had power over my mind and body, he always had and I couldn't deny it. His resistance to it all these years had done nothing but make me flustered, frustrated and horny as hell. I wanted this man like nothing before and I'd waited too damn long for this night.

We slowly untangled our limbs and I removed myself from his lap. Edward stood and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me to him, towering over me with his height and luster. I lifted up on my tip toes and secured my mouth to his as he picked me up and carried us to his bedroom. There he removed my jeans and lacy boy shorts, leaving me completely bare and exposed to him.

"You're so beautiful, Sax. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy ravaging and exploring every part of you." His voice was breathless and his excitement showed in the tightening crotch of his ripped faded blue jeans.

I reached for the waistband of his jeans and fumbled with the button and zipper, frowning at the amount of time it was taking me to get my anxious fingers to cooperate. Finally, they were undone and I began the process of peeling them off him, eagerly waiting to see his throbbing cock for the first time, since I'd only ever seen it in his texts before.

Edward's cock sprung forward, freeing itself from the confines of his jeans, no pesky boxers to contend with as he was going commando. I inwardly debated whether to make this image my new wallpaper on my phone. Just the thought of that had my dripping with need.

"Hmm… Edward," I groaned as I leaned in closer to him. "I need you so bad, baby, but first I have to taste you." I wrapped my fingers around his cock, it was so large that my hand couldn't wrap completely around his girth and the length was more than I'd ever thought possible, a picture really wasn't the same thing. I snaked my tongue out and licked the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip and slowly circled my tongue around, kissing it before flattening my tongue out and licking down the length to the base, before coming back up to fully taking him into my mouth.

He tasted slight salty, his skin was smooth and his cock was so firm and taut that his veins were popping out along the length from base to the thick red tip. I puckered my cheeks as I sucked, sliding him in and out, repeating the motion. I licked back down his length and took his ball sack into my mouth. It was so large that I couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth, so I kissed and sucked on it before releasing it to do the same to the other.

Edward began to pant under my ministrations. His fingers wrapped in my hair, holding it back and out of my face as I graciously made love to his cock with my eager mouth. He gently began guiding me into a motion and speed he desired, all the while chanting, "Bella… oh God… yeah, that's it! God, your hot mouth feels so fucking good sucking my cock… ugh… Sax!"

I doubled my efforts, in hopes of making him cum, he hissed through clenched teeth. "Stop, please…" he pleaded. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum and I want to be inside you when I do."

His body was trembling as I made one more pass of my tongue along his thick shaft. I could continue sucking his cock all the days of my life; I loved the feeling of him inside my mouth, the power I had over him, the ability to bring him to his knees.

I pulled him from my mouth and released my needy grasping fingers. He easily lifted me up and placed me in the middle of his king-sized bed before he crawled up the length of my body so he hovered over me. He ghosted a finger from my cheek, down my neck, along one breast and around the nipple, over my stomach and down to my holy land. He swiped his finger back and forth causing my hips to buck. "Sax, you're so wet for me, I can't hold out much longer."

He leaned over me to the bedside table, rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a foil pack and ripped it open with his teeth before he swiftly rolled it over his shaft.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked quietly as he laid his body against mine, the heat and weight of him felt divine.

I nod my head frantically. "Yes! I've never been surer or wanted anything more than to be with you."

Without his eyes leaving mine, he aligned his cock with my now sopping wet entrance and slowly pushed in. I was a bit tight and felt myself stretch to accommodate his size. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, he stilled to give us both a chance to catch our breath. I stared into his deep green eyes and cupped his face in my hands before leaning up to kiss him, full of passion and love.

I rocked my hips against his and he started moving within me as he set a feverish pace. His mouth was an insatiable force, as was the rest of him. We both attacked each other's mouths with a desire to claim and own. He tasted so good. The feelings he was sending through my body left me breathless and satisfied.

Edward was relentless in his movements; his hips repeatedly met mine with force. "God, Sax… you feel so good wrapped around my cock. I need you… I've needed you for so long! It feels so good to be with you, to have you under me while my cock drives into your sweet pussy. Do you feel me pounding into you?" He thrust more and with each one he'd ask another question. "Do you like the way my cock feels buried deep inside your tight pussy?"

I could feel my arousal flowing freely from me, I was so turned on by everything he was doing and saying. I moaned loudly, my body telling me I was close to the edge. He was making me feel so many different, yet wonderful things all at once. Wild cries were coming from deep within me, my body was trembling as he continued to pound into me. Our bodies slapped against each other, his thrusts increased with his urgency, his orgasm drawing near.

With two more quick thrusts, my world shattered and I screamed his name as I felt a powerful orgasm rip through me, sending me into pure bliss. My walls clenched around him, milking his cock with everything I had. Edward continued to work me, his hips rotating and hitting the sweet spot deep inside me. His face was pure concentration as if he was trying to hold off the inevitable, like he never wanted to stop making love to me. Until finally, he threw his head back and clenched his fists into the bedspread on either side of my head, screaming my name as he met his own release.

As he slowly came down from his high, he gazed into my eyes once again, our bodies still joined and he caressed my cheek with his large calloused hand, tenderness and love splayed across his face. His eyes revealed so many emotions at once - gratitude, love, devotion and _regret_? No, no he can't start regretting this now.

"Edward, talk to me, you're scaring me. Please say you don't regret what we just shared," I pleaded. My emotions were all tied in knots. I wasn't sure how I'd react if the man I loved regretted what was the most powerful experience of my life.

His eyes widened and his fingers tangled in my hair. "No Sax, I don't regret anything about what we just shared. I will forever cherish what you've given to me. It was so perfect… you're so perfect. The only thing I regret is how much time I wasted walking away from us. I never want it to end."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I… I hate that I've pulled away from you so many times before with no other reason than my self-doubt and my desire for you to have the very best in life. I never believed that it was possible for us to be together, but I always wished that we could…"

"Edward -" His fingers pressed gently against my lips.

"Let me get this out." I nodded for him to continue and repressed the desire to suck his fingers into my mouth. "I've been in love with you for so long, Bella, and I've never believed that you'd feel the same way as me." His eyes were full of hope as he expressed his fears and dreams. "Please, believe me when I say that I want a life with you, I want to spend every day in your company, every night with my arms wrapped tightly around you. I tried to keep my feelings at bay and not put too much hope into that life, you've always been a big dreamer. I never wanted your dreams to not come true because of me."

My eyes were full of unshed tears as he finally pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. I scooted over and he pulled me back into his embrace, my body half covering his as he rubbed my back with his strong hands and hugged me tight.

"Can I say something now?" I asked a few minutes later.

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "Always gotta have the last word, huh Sax?"

I lightly bit his shoulder. "Quiet now, Mr. Cullen. You want to know what my dream come true is?" I asked as I leaned on his chest so I could look at his gorgeous face.

"I'd love to know."

"It's you," I said simply. "You're what I've dreamed about since the first time I saw you in sixth grade. You, Edward, are what I want most in this life."

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my forehead. "Good, that's good." I nestled my face into the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

**~ Y.H.T.M. ~**

**Edward's POV…**

I awakened to the most delicious feeling, Bella's naked, warm body wrapped around mine. Her breaths were slow and even as she slumbered peacefully. My mind reeled as I replayed the events that had occurred in the past 24 hours. My life had drastically changed in such a short amount of time. I pressed my nose against Bella's hair and breathed her in.

I still couldn't believe that she loved me too. I'd never thought this was possible and I was determined to do everything in my power to make sure she never regretted her decision to be with me. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 6:36am. I knew Bella didn't have to be at work until 10am, so I decided to sneak out and grab us some breakfast from our favorite little diner. I wanted to surprise her and knew that I had nothing in my own kitchen to feed her.

I placed a few light kisses along her face and one last one on her lips before I untangled our limbs. After I climbed out of bed, I tucked the covers around her sleeping form and went in search of my clothes. After quickly putting on last night's jeans, I headed to the front door, chuckling to myself as I came across a pile of clothes, mainly hers, littering the floor. As I reached for my keys on the entry way table, I realized that I should leave a note for Bella in case she woke up while I was gone, so I backtracked to the kitchen and found some paper.

I quickly scribbled a note and jogged out to the backyard where I picked a blossom from the dogwood tree, knowing those were some of her favorite flowers. I snuck back into the bedroom and placed the note and flower on the pillow next to her.

Since it was still early, the wait for our waffles at the diner didn't take very long, so I drove through Starbucks to grab her favorite latte, too. I had only been gone about twenty minutes by the time I pulled back into my driveway and I whistled as I walked to my front door. Today was going to be the first day of forever that I'd spend with my Sax.

As I pulled to a stop in my driveway, I took a moment to calm my breathing. I'd decided that I needed to make some sort of grand gesture. I needed to prove to Bella how much I loved her. I reached to turn the truck off as I caught sound of guitar music coming from the radio, curious I turned it up. I wasn't sure how my radio station had gotten switched to country, but at the moment I couldn't find it in me to care.

_That you're always in my heart_

_You're always on my mind_

_And when it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one that comes close to you_

_Could ever take your place_

'_Cause only you can love me this way_

I gazed at my house as I continued to listen to the words that had just pierced my soul. I knew, without a doubt, what my grand gesture would be.

I quickly walked in and headed towards the kitchen, hoping Bella was still asleep. I had some interesting ways in mind of waking her up, but as I got to the kitchen I heard sniffling. I stopped cold as I saw Bella crumpled on the floor next to my couch crying her eyes out. I swiftly made my way over to her and deposited the food on the coffee table before I hunkered down in front of her.

"Sax?" Her eyes shot up to mine and she launched herself into my arms, hugging my neck tightly. "Hey, what's going on? What happened?" I asked frantically as I ran my hands down the length of her body looking for any obvious signs of injury.

Her tears started drenching the collar of my t-shirt and her body shook. "I… I thought you'd left."

Left? "Sax, didn't you get my note? I only ran out to get you some breakfast."

She pulled back slightly. "Note?"

I soothed her hair back from her face and gathered her into my arms so I could stand. "Yeah, I left a note on my pillow in case you woke up." I slowly walked us to the bedroom, after glancing at where I'd left the note, I didn't see it anywhere. "Huh… where the hell did it go?" I sat us on the bed, Bella sitting across my lap as my hand felt around the covers for the missing paper.

"Are you sure you put it here?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Always such a smartass, huh?" I reached under the pillow and finally felt what I was looking for. "Ah ha! See!" I said triumphantly as I pulled it and the flower out. "You just move too much in your sleep."

I handed her the note, she slowly unfolded it and read it aloud. "I ran to the diner to get us some waffles. I'll be home shortly… I love you. ~ E" She sniffled again as she took the dogwood blossom out of my fingers; her eyes remained locked on the petals. "I'm sorry, Edward. I woke up and you were gone and I was afraid that you decided you didn't want to be with me."

I hugged her tightly to my chest and rocked her back and forth. "Never ever again will I be without you. Understand that, Bella. We're it for each other. Can I ask you something important?" Bella nodded and peered up at me. "Will you move in with me?"

"You… you want me to live here?"

"Yeah, I do. If we're going to do this, then we should do it all the way. We've been best friends for over twelve years, so I think we know each other pretty well and I know that you're it for me, so why not? Remember when I bought this house, how excited you were?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you know why I bought it?"

Bella shrugged. "Because you fell in love with it?"

I shook my head. "I bought it because _you_ fell in love with it. You could imagine living here; therefore I could imagine living here with you, even though I thought it was an impossible pipe dream at the time. I've made all these renovations off of little things you've said over the years. I've made this house for you. I want this house to become our _home_."

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, good tears I hoped, so I continued. "I never want to be away from you for more than I have to, from now on. I not only want to be with you, but I need you. I need you in my life everyday and in every way, until the end of time."

Bella moved herself so she was straddling my thighs; she grabbed onto my hair with both of her hands and brought her forehead to mine. Her face was covered with a breathtakingly beautiful smile. "Yes!" she laughed as she hugged me tight. "Plan complete," she mumbled against my neck.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." She chuckled.

Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of red as I cupped her cheeks. "I'll love you forever and ever, Sax," I vowed as I pressed my lips to hers to seal our destiny.


End file.
